Love is the Greatest Gift
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Kate and Rick run their lives on a tight budget. However, that doesn't mean they can't enjoy the holiday season. AU Entry for the Castle Winter Ficathon 2017.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's my Christmas fic. I won't lie, it's pretty predictable and actually based on an old Christmas tale. I'm curious if anybody can guess which story inspired this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Richard Rodgers releases of sigh of contentment, nuzzling into the warm body of his wife next to him in bed. Curling in closer, he wraps an arm around her while simultaneously burrowing under the covers. He needs the heat, and so does she. As much as he loves the snow and winter, having the heat being turned off doesn't exactly do it for him.

A soft hum from Kate interrupts his thoughts as she turns, eyes still hazy with sleep.

"Morning babe," she greets, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Cold?"

Placing a kiss on her neck, he mumbles "A little, but I can fix that." His hand drifts to her hip, squeezing.

She lets out a soft chuckle before sitting up. "As much as I would love to do that, I do have to get to work." Sighing, she slips on her robe, heading into the kitchen. "We both get paid this week, so the heating bill can be paid off."

"Thank god," he mumbles as he dresses. Money's tight as it is, both of them struggling to make ends meet, with her job as a rookie cop and he a waiter. He wishes he could give her more, but right now, it isn't an option.

Trekking into the kitchen, he grabs her travel mug, passing it her as the coffee pot boils.

"So, anything on your Christmas list?" he inquires.

A hint of a smile touches her lips before she frowns. "You know we can't do gifts this year."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," he teases.

She tosses him an eye roll before putting on her watch. As she does so, he frowns, noting the band. The leather strap is practically in tatters, the edges fraying and the middle coming apart. He knows she's been to the watch repairer numerous times over the years, unwilling to part with the heirloom. However, he knows another visit is not going to happen anytime soon.

"I really hope this doesn't come apart," she mumbles, grabbing her mug. "I'll see you later, Babe." She leaves him with a quick peck on the lips.

Once Kate departs, he prepares himself for work, realizing he still has another two hours until his shift.

Sauntering into the bedroom, he plops himself at the small desk, grabbing the ball point fountain pen he's had for years, scribbling down some more of the manuscript he's been working on. Time flies and soon words fill six pages, not really a record for him, but still pretty good.

Placing his pen down, a groan emanates from him as it rolls until it falls and winds up behind the desk. He really should get a case for it.

Once he retrieves the utensil, he goes off to work, hoping for decent tips. Maybe the holiday season will make the customers generous.

He can only dream.

* * *

Kate traipses through the snow, the crunch of her footsteps blending in with the chaos of Rockefeller Center as she watches the crowd. Most huddle near the giant tree, posing for pictures. Others stand around the ice rink, observing the skaters whirl around the rink with their loved ones, their expressions relaxed and full of joy.

The sight fills Kate with nostalgia for the Christmases of her childhood. The carefree and innocent nature of it all. Now, she's bogged down with bills and the stress of a low paying job. However, she's not unhappy, mostly. She's has Rick, her loving husband, and they make do with what they have. However, she often longs to be able to give him more, but she knows her love is enough for him, and his is enough for her.

As she travels, she swears the patrol route is teasing her as she passes all the high-end shops, the windows displaying the expensive gifts and advertisements for the season. She briefly envies those who flit in and out of the shops without a second thought, while she and Rick can't even afford a decent tree to display in their small living room. The feeling doesn't last as she notices some guy harassing shoppers.

Shaking her head, she waves him off with a warning before continuing her walk. Soon, she hits a shop, one that specializes in art and writing supplies. She peers through the glass, examining the different products inside, lips twitching as she spots several things her husband would love on the displays. Her eyes slide to the prices, wincing at the numbers on the tags before stepping back. Yeah, no way.

A moment later, her radio crackles, calling her back to the squad car. Sighing, she obeys the order, chancing one last look at the shop, her lips forming into a thin line.

She really wishes she could afford one gift this year.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, here's the next chapter! Pretty much everyone guessed the correct story, so you know where this is going. However, hope you still enjoy it. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story, I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Rick sighs as he opens the check holder, only seeing a teen dollar tip for a two hundred dollar meal. The people who frequent the restaurant may eat like kings, but most of them sure as hell don't tip like them.

Shaking his head, he puts the tip away and goes to clock out for the night.

"Get any good tips?" his manager, James, asks with a knowing grin.

"One hundred fifty dollars total," Rick mumbles.

"Only that? Didn't you serve like twelve tables today?"

"Guess people just aren't in the giving spirit."

Both of them know damn well that Rick provides great service and James didn't receive any complaints, so it's not the young waiter.

"Maybe tomorrow," Rick adds hopefully before bidding his boss goodbye and leaving the restaurant.

Pursing his lips, the young man places the tips inside his wallet, knowing it will go toward the rent for next month.

It's been a week since he and Kate had their present discussion and he still wants to give her a gift. Maybe he can put some of the tip money aside? Maybe, but Christmas is in a week and there is way he's going to make enough to get her anything without her noticing a lack of tips. His wife is no scrooge, but she does keep an eye on the money.

As he walks, the young man passes all the lights and hustle and bustle of the holiday season on 5th Avenue. No doubt this is one of the busier areas in the city, being the stomping grounds of the rich and all. He holds no resentment toward them as they pass him, their arms full of bags and boxes for the holiday season. He just enjoys the thrill of it all, the joy and spirit in most, some customers excluded. While money would make things easier, he still finds happiness in the small things. It's one of the things Kate loves most about him. Her words, not his.

When he finally reaches their small apartment building, he relishes in the warmth of the miniscule hallway, since despite paying the heating bill, it still takes a while for the heat to be turned back on for some reason. Anyway, their second-floor apartment makes it convenient as they come and go so often, and a plus, seeing as the building lacks an elevator.

As he enters the apartment, Rick keeps his coat on, knowing he'll freeze otherwise. His feet make a beeline for the desk, his mind rearing and ready to write more of his manuscript. Kate won't be home for a while and they prefer to eat dinner together, so he has time to spare.

For a while, his pen flies across the page, his not so elegant scrawl marking the paper, slowly forming a story. His ideas fill ten more pages when he, as most writers do after a time, becomes distracted. His mind flicks back to a gift for his wife. As he ponders, fingers twirl the sleek pen in his hand, eyes lazily following the circular pattern. On round five, a thought pops into his head. It's a vain attempt at hope, he recognizes, but it might just work.

Oh yes, he contemplates with a bright smile, it might just work.

Kate groans in relief as she tumbles through the apartment door after her shift. Her feet are ready to fall off due to the freezing weather and she's pretty sure her lips are blue and her fingers ice.

"Hey," her husband greets, greeting her with a kiss and a mug of hot cocoa. "Dinner's almost ready, but I figured you need this."

"Thanks," she mumbles before taking a gulp of the beverage, not even caring that it scalds her tongue a little. He always knows what she needs, even after five years together and two of them being marriage. "How was work?"

He shrugs. "The usual. A lot of customers, lots of serving, but little in terms of tips. Same ol' same old."

She sighs, shaking her head, aware of how hard her husband works. Why some people don't appreciate it, she doesn't know.

"How was yours?"

Rolling her eyes, she answers, "Not too exciting. Just did some patrolling and gave out some tickets, but that's it." The misery that is Santa con passed earlier in the month, so she was done with that nonsense. Now, it's just run of the mill tickets.

"Mmm," he hums, concentrating on the sauce he is now tasting. "Bet you're freezing though. Thankfully, dinner's ready, so that'll warm you up some more."

Her mouth breaks into a grin, the hot cocoa already having warmed her up somewhat. However, she has been craving a hot meal since she left the precinct.

They talk over dinner about more of the day's events, like how he had served some customers who sent everything back, even though there was nothing wrong with any of the food, as far as he could tell; or how she had an adorable beagle follow her for two blocks, keeping in step with her until its owner retrieved it, apologizing profusely. Kate just laughed it off, glad to have a bright spot to an otherwise mundane day.

"Did you get any writing done?" she asks. She's always been amazed at his imagination and has faith in him. She just hopes that his novel does come to fruition.

"Yeah, total of sixteen pages today! So, that makes it a total of one hundred and fifty pages."

"It sounds like Derrick is cooperating with you," she teases, finishing her plate and taking it to the sink.

"Yeah, luckily. However, I still have a lot to go," he admits. "Even at the rate I'm going, it's still going to be a few months before I finish the whole thing."

She nods, somewhat understanding. He often spends his days off trapped at the desk, trying to write. However, he still does the chores when needed and is often on shift anyway, so he never really has that much time to write.

"So," he starts, "since Christmas is in a week, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything in particular that day?"

She shrugs. "I just figured we'd hang out, maybe watch a movie or two, until I have to go to work." They can't really do much this year, and while she is a little disappointed, it doesn't bother her. She does sometimes wish that she didn't have to quit her two jobs that had helped her pay for the academy, along with the bills, in order to be a rookie in the NYPD. However, she knows that she needs as many hours as possible to even be considered on making detective.

"Okay," he says, his tone causing her to raise an eyebrow. She knows that tone, the one indicating he's planning something. She thinks about calling him out on it, but lets it go, figuring she'll find out his ploy soon enough.

Once they clean up the kitchen, she feels hands grip her hips, pulling her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest.

"Time for bed?" he suggests into her ear.

"Yes," she hums as she turns to face him, planting a kiss on his lips. Their lips move in sync and soon her legs wrap around him and he's carrying her to their bed, clothes being stripped and scattered as they go. They take their time exploring each other, showing their devotion to one another. When they're finished, he wraps her arms around her as she curls into him.

Neither minds that the heat is the off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the final part to this little story. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Christmas Day arrives with little fanfare, well as little fanfare as Rick can manage. Husband and wife are snuggled up in bed, relishing in each other.

"What time do you have to go in?" he murmurs against the crook of her neck. The heat is on in their apartment, but he prefers the warmth of her much more.

"Six," she hums, her hand finding his hip.

He grins as he eyes the alarm clock which currently reads nine.

"We have time then," he says as he rolls on top of her, grinning as she chuckles. "Want to start Christmas Day off right?"

"Definitely," she murmurs, rolling her hips against him, earning a groan.

They don't leave the bed for another hour.

* * *

"So, want to go window shopping? Walk around fifth avenue?" Rick suggests after they eat a modest breakfast of pancakes and toast, both of them already dressed for the day.

Kate wrinkles her nose. "Unfortunately, I've had my fill of that area for now."

He nods, knowing she'd say no since she's been patrolling that area the past few days. Well, he had another idea in mind anyway.

"Why don't we just walk around Lincoln Center then?" he asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." She glances at him in confusion. They're never really up there, since most of the area is fairly expensive and they could probably barely afford a small meal in one of the restaurants along ninth avenue. However, a subway ride is a different story.

"Let's go then!"

He grabs their coats, dragging her out the door as she struggles to put her jacket on, a soft laugh coming from her the whole time.

Pedestrians pack the subway, some dancing to the festive music emanating from the bongo drums farther down the platform. Even Kate sways side by side, allowing the holiday spirit to overtake her as the train pulls up.

They arrive near Lincoln Center about twenty minutes later, walking hand in hand to the plaza. As they reach the center, Rick glances down at his wife, whose eyebrows furrow in confusion at the rows of chairs near the fountain.

"The New York Philharmonic holds a free concert every year on Christmas. I figured we could just sit and listen for a bit."

"That sounds like a great idea," she says, beaming at him, letting him know he made the right choice in bringing her here.

So, they sit and wait for the orchestra to begin as others gather and fill the empty seats. The orchestra tunes itself before starting and the couple listens, letting the melodies sweep away their thoughts for the moment, their concerns and worries. At one point, Kate leans her head on his shoulder, a hand curling around his elbow. Thankfully, it's not too cold out, but he doesn't mind her snuggling, of course. Never does.

"Want some lunch?" he whispers in her sometime later. There's a few carts around, so food's not an issue.

"Sure," she mumbles.

He leaves, heading for a hot dog cart. As he orders, he hesitates for a moment, and then decides to hell with it and splurges. Within a few minutes, he returns with their orders, handing Kate hers. Unsurprisingly, she raises an eyebrow at the hot dog, pretzel, and hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"I had extra tip money," he answers by way of explanation. She shrugs, letting it slide for the day.

The couple munches on their food as the notes surround them, the other people around them doing the same. Soon, the song comes to an end and so does their meal.

"Let's walk around a bit, stretch our legs," Kate states. He grins in approval as they leave the square, heading down the block toward the small college on the corner. Once they reach the building, the duo admires the decorations in the window of the school before heading to Columbus Circle.

"It's quite festive here," Rick remarks as they gaze at the snowflake lights and lampposts laced with garland. There aren't as many people scurrying around the shops today, but the stores still have some customers.

"Yeah, and quiet," she sighs.

As they browse the windows, Rick says, "Maybe one day we'll able to walk into these shops without a second thought. I do have to publish my novel first though, once it's finished."

"Maybe," she says, her tone off handed instead of wistful. He knows she doesn't allow herself to dream of unobtainable things. However, he hopes to change that in time.

Once they've have their fill of the shops, they do a quick walk around Central Park, even making a snowman on one of the larger areas of grass.

"He looks adorable!" Kate grins as she places the final rock into the smile of their new creation and stands back to admire their handiwork.

"Not as adorable as you," he asserts, kissing her nose, and he's not lying. Her face is flushed from the cold, scarf partially covering her face, hazel eyes twinkling.

"Okay, okay." She shakes her head. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Off we go then."

He can see the cold is starting seep into her and she wants to relax before she heads off to work for the evening. Besides, he still has a present to give her!

Hopefully, she'll like it.

* * *

They enter their apartment a short while later, the heat immediately hitting their faces as the door swings open.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or some sappy Christmas episode of a show?" she asks, her lips turning up at the corners.

"Actually, I uh, have something to give you," he answers.

Her eyebrows raise, but there's no disapproval in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" she jokes, gesturing for him to go get it. He laughs before running into the bedroom, retrieving the package from his dresser drawer.

When he returns to the living room, he notices her hand clutching something.

"I may have bought you something too," she admits, snickering at his confused expression. "I couldn't resist."

He beams as they exchange hands.

"We'll open them together!" he says.

Their hands rip open their packages in unison, both gasping in awe as each present reveals itself.

"You bought me a case for my pen," he says, grinning, his fingers running over the leather covering.

"And you bought me a new strap for my father's watch," she says, gratitude coloring her tone as she holds up the simple gold chain, but then disappointment enters her expression.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" he inquires.

A chuckle escapes her as her head shakes. "No, no I love it. It's just that…I sold the watch to buy the case."

Shock runs through his body at her statement, wanting to kick himself for not noticing she hadn't been wearing the piece of jewelry. However, a moment later, his expression turns sheepish, revealing his own secret.

"I, uh, actually sold my pen to buy you the band."

The glance at each other for a second before laughing as he gathers her up in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Guess this is the one time we weren't in sync," she comments with a snicker.

"Indeed," he says before kissing her.

"Merry Christmas, Rick," she says once they break apart.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who had supported me throughout the year. I hope you all have a healthy and happy new year!


End file.
